


Perfume smells like Love!

by Wonderlandgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Atomizer Perfume Bottle Tony, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Human Peggy, Insecure Steve Rogers, Lipstick Bucky, M/M, Perfume, Perfume Bottle Steve, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/pseuds/Wonderlandgirl
Summary: Steve loves his life as Peggy’s companion, the perfume that accompanied her to every important event in her life.But now, stuck at home all the time, Steve is bored and lonely... that is, until he meets Tony, the newest perfume bottle in the bathroom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Perfume smells like Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateCapCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/gifts).



> Thank you so much to ChocolateCapCookie for being an amazing beta, and all around amazing person!

Steve had been Peggy's main perfume forever. His robust glass design meant he was able to travel with her, always adding a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to her appeal, whether she needed it for missions or for dates.

He was as much a part of her armor as his best friend Bucky, Peggy’s red lipstick.

Once she stopped travelling on so many missions, and started staying at home more, Steve and Bucky got to come out of the travel case and hang out on the shelf. But Steve was lonely. Bucky had started a relationship with Nat, Peggy's Red Star rouge, so he wasn't around much, as he often rolled himself off to spend time with her. Steve's sturdy triangular base and thick glass, which had been so good for travelling, meant he couldn't explore the shelf as much by himself.

One day, Steve woke up to the sound of a slight moan, a puff of air... and then a clink of glass on ceramic. He opened his eyes, and saw a gorgeous red and gold bottle, with a black tail, tube and tassel.

This bottle was on the other side of the gulf of the sink, and was facing away from him. Steve feasted his eyes on the sumptuous round shape of his bottle and bulb, the flirty flick of his tassel. Then he realised he was being rude, staring. He flushed, turning a dark purple colour, and shuffled his bottle around so he wasn't staring quite so directly

But his eyes kept drifting back to the bottle, who looked like he was talking to Rhodey, the hand soap, and Pepper, the moisturizer. The beautiful bottle shuffled around as Pepper pointed something out, and met Steve’s eye.

Steve flushed indigo again, and dipped his depressor slightly in greeting, as the other bottle’s tassel waved slightly in return

It took Steve several days to realise — he had been too caught up in being enamoured — that Peggy hadn't used him once since the shiny new bottle arrived.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. On one hand, he was glad the new bottle (Tony — he had learned his name through the vitamins’ gossip) was settling in, and being used. But on the other hand, he felt more lonely than ever, and now slightly useless. The new bottle would never like him now, even if they ever got a chance to meet. What could he offer, now that he wasn’t fulfilling his function?

And then… one magical day, it happened. Peggy was in a rush to get out of the door, and after spritzing herself with the perfume from Tony’s bottle, she put him down on the same side of the sink as Steve.

Steve froze. What should he do? Should he introduce himself? Should he ignore the other bottle, since he had taken his job (not that that option was ever seriously on the cards)? He rocked minutely from side to side as he tried to figure out what he was going to do, so absorbed in himself that he did not even realise he was drawing steadily closer to Tony every second with a gentle shuffling-clinking noise.

Tony, for his part, looked coquettishly out from under his lid, and made the first move. "Hi there, I'm Tony."

Tony’s tassel reached out, but then stopped before he touched Steve, almost like he didn't have complete control over his appendage.

"You must be Steve, I've heard all about you."

Steve felt his perfume bubbling, like butterflies, as he ducked his cap in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm Steve. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he managed to say, despite the whirling thoughts in his head. What did Tony mean, that he had heard all about Steve? Had the rest of the bathroom been gossiping about him? About his change of fortune and status? How he is now a waste of space, how... how... how…

Tony interrupted his spiralling thoughts with a brush of his tassel against the glass of Steve's bottle. "Likewise. I've been wanting to meet you since I got here. Seeing you stand sentinel across such a large chasm, so close but so unreachable; hearing the good things the others said about you, about how you tried to protect them in the travel case; how pleasing your scent was... well it's been tortuous, to put it mildly.

"Today, when Peggy picked me up, I tried to throw my perfume weight to this side of my bottle, so that she would lean this way with her hand, and it worked! I'm finally over here.”

Steve was so overwhelmed. This glorious specimen wanted to meet him? _And_ he managed to arrange things so that it happened? WOW!

It was Tony's turn to do a little shuffle, looking embarrassed as Steve just stared at him still not saying anything.

"Uh, Steve? Please say something? I understand if you don't want to talk to me, I did sort of take your job." Tony sounded dejected now. "I'll try to get back to the other side of the sink tomorrow. I’m sorry to impose, I'll get out of your face." Tony started to turn around slowly.

And that jolted Steve into action. "No, no, no, no, no!" He shuffled forward as fast as he could and leaned his cap against Tony's back. "I was just in shock! I've been watching you for as long as you have been here. I’ve wanted to meet you this whole time!" He could feel Tony shudder under where he was leaning on him. "I don't mind that Peggy uses you and not me. Not now that I have met you.”

Tony turned against him so they were facing each other.

"Well, now that you have met me, how do you feel?"

Tony's tubing wrapped around Steve in a hug, drawing him closer still, his tassel running up and down Steve’s side.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Steve's brain-to-mouth filter probably had a blockage of some sort, as that blurted right out of his mouth

They clinked together in a kiss, which soon got more and more heated. Their bottles rubbed against each other while Tony's bulb ran all over Steve, especially the dip in his bottle above his base. The friction was delicious. They were both getting worked up, their perfume sloshing and sliding inside them.

Suddenly, Steve felt the waves of his perfume crest inside him and came crashing down. His depressor pressed down deeply and a mist of perfume shot out, covering Tony, who shuddered violently; and his bulb compressed, covering Steve in a fine mist of his own.

The smell of them mingled in the air. They complimented each other so well.

  
  
  
When Peggy came home later that day, she could smell the glorious scent of the co-mingled perfume, though didn't realise what the smell was at first. She eventually lifted Steve and Tony together and figured out that the smell was both her favourite perfumes combined. She started blending her scents more and more after that.

Steve and Tony both got used more, and as Peggy was very ethical with her perfume, she always got the bottles refilled and never threw them away. From then on, they were always stored on the same side of the sink as well.

Bucky rolled back over every now and again to check in on Steve — he had been so wrapped up in Nat that he hadn't noticed Steve’s developing romance. He rolled right up to Steve and Tony in a revealing embrace one day, in the act of misting each other, and rolled away so quickly, he slid down the sink and was trapped for a day. When Bucky was rescued from the sink by Peggy later that day, he was extremely happy for his friend, but always remembered to announce himself whenever he planned on visiting from then on.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Put On the Suit (18+) Discord Server - its great fun in there, come and say hello!  
> Thanks to the Golden Hours gang for all the fun conversations that lead to stories like this!
> 
> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!  
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy


End file.
